


Determination for a New Aspect

by MannyTheSavage1



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i suck at summaries :P, implied akorinko, implied tomosaaya, kind of a "what happened in between events", you may wanna grab a few tissues here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MannyTheSavage1/pseuds/MannyTheSavage1
Summary: Sayo is confused. Following their concert where they premiered Neo Aspect, she can't seem to understand why even the slightest mention of the band's bassist sends her heart rate into overdrive.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa, Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina, Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Determination for a New Aspect

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy reading it. The idea for this came about a day or so after the Neo Aspect event ended on endori and all of top 100 ran a name train (which you can find here https://drive.google.com/file/d/1kOsw6zb13Uzu3r7l6jLm7XYNQk2vFzZl/view?usp=sharing) to the lyrics of the song which felt super surreal and downright chilling that I was part of something as big as that (though it did get me and another runner blocked by akesan... #unblockmannyandaeriaonegai). Though until quarantine happened and I lost my job, I never really put much thought into making the idea a reality. Then with nothing to do other than learning how to code, how to dj, and working out to get in shape for the army, I felt like it was truly time to bring this to life. And quite honestly, other than motivation, I don't know why it took me this long to give life to this idea. I would like to thank Akiha of the SayoLisa discord server for giving my pointers as to how to make this flow better. This will be more than likely about 5-6 chapters as sort of a "what i feel happened in between events from Neo Aspect to Twin Star ensemble". So sit back, and enjoy the ride!

Sayo felt the force of that hug. Except she was not the recipient of said hug. So, she wondered what that feeling was that she felt upon seeing Lisa hug the daylights out of Yukina after their concert a week after everything they had been through. There was one thing however that she knew about this feeling, it did not feel good. What. So. Ever. It felt, to put it nicely, putrid. It felt as if Tomoe had just given her a good punch to the stomach and she instinctively clenched her fist for that moment. However, she could not pinpoint exactly what about the scene made her feel this way. Was it the implied force of the hug, or was it the way Lisa whined out Yukina’s name as if she were a lover coming back from a military deployment? Or perhaps it was both and how she had wished that were her after all the comforting she had provided Lisa over the past few weeks because of all the events leading up to this. Now, that is not to say Sayo was mad. Not at all. If anything, she was ecstatic Roselia was back in full force with a new fervor to their sound. Just that this feeling, while not only feeling ugly to her, left a void in her. Even though she did not expect Lisa under any circumstances to owe her anything, it felt as if the past few weeks, even months of growing closer and becoming closer friends with her had been nothing but an illusion. If anything, she was the one in debt with Lisa. She had not only proven wrong every pre-conceived notion Sayo had about her upon meeting for the first time last year, but also had shown her that it was possible to bond with Hina, and because of her she was committed to seeing that promise with Hina to the end. To walking to the same beat as her genius twin sister. But now was not the time to mull over all of this. Now it was a time of celebration. So almost as quickly as that feeling sunk in, Sayo had sucked it up, swallowed hard, unclenched her fist, and joined in with Ako and Rinko celebrating a live well done. She hoped no one had noticed that moment of vulnerability…  
=================================The week after===================================  
“Indeed… I was so surprised when you came up to me and said you wanted to make cookies though. Are you making them for Imai-san”? Sayo asked in the middle of aiding Yukina bake said cookies a week after the gig, trying not to let the elephant in the room slip.

“Yes, that is correct. I initially planned on making them on my own, but the sight of the recipe was enough to confuse me. That is why I decided to ask you for help”. Yukina answered back matter of factly. “And you had brought cookies for all of us the other day, right? So, I knew I could depend on you for this”.

Unfortunately for Sayo, the elephant in the room decided to peek, or rather, a stare. “That is quite the stare. Is something the matter, Sayo?

This caused her to flinch and loudly gulp, she wasn’t expecting that question. “No, I was just caught off guard. I never imagined you saying that before”. Sayo had partially lied.

“…Yes, I would say the same”. Yukina replied, noticing the reaction Sayo had to the question, but leaving it for another time. “And I was ale to change because of you… because of all of you. You have my thanks and gratitude”.

“I don’t need to be thanked, Minato-san. You can just pay me back through what you do for Roselia. At least, that’s what I intend on doing”. Sayo had responded, quickly regaining her composure.

In genuine gratitude, Yukina responds, “I see… I’ll take you up on that offer. Thank you, Sayo”. 

“No problem… but shouldn’t you be on your way to Imai-san’s house? You wouldn’t want to be late, now would you”? Unintentionally, she had said that rather hurriedly, as if she was urging and rushing Yukina out of her residence.

“Yes, I appreciate all the help you gave me today. I’ll be off. I shall see you next week at rehearsal. May we speak in private after it”? Yukina had inquired, wanting to seek to understand as to why her guitarist was acting weirdly suddenly at the even passing mention of Lisa.

The sudden request had gotten Sayo to flinch again. Shakily, as if she knew she was in trouble, she responded, “O-okay, that works with me… *ahem*, see you at rehearsal”. She had cleared her throat, shaking off the flinch.

Once Yukina had left, she had let out a large sigh now that she did not know she was holding. “Get ahold of yourself Sayo, everything is fine… perhaps Minato-san just wants to have a harmless conversation about the state of the band. Yes, that was it. Just something about the band. Nothing about Imai-san or my reaction towards mentions of Imai-san at all… In any case, time to clean all this up before Hina gets back from her own practice”. And with that, Sayo gets to work cleaning up the result of her and Yukina’s baking.

============================= Later that afternoon =================================  
After Lisa and Yukina had enjoyed a rather peaceful walk which may or may not have been slightly rattled by a pair of Udagawa sisters shouting at the top of their lungs their love and devotion to their respective bands, they find themselves in Lisa’s room sitting in the quiet comfort of one another, the sun filling the room with the scarlet light of a sunset. It is Yukina that breaks the calm silence.

“Lisa”. She softly calls, even though Lisa’s attention was already all on her. “I have a few things to confess”.

At the word confess, Lisa perks up and put on a wide smile. Excitedly, she asks, “What is it Yukina”?

“First, allow me to thank you for everything you’ve done for me since we met. I don’t know if I could ever repay you and will forever be indebted to you”. She started off with, every ounce of gratitude she could physically muster thrown onto those words.

“Awwwww, you’re welcome Yukina. Don’t worry about it though. You don’t ever have to feel like you owe me for anything, okay? ~” Lisa retorts back, hugging the silver haired songstress while doing so. She feels sort of bad for unintentionally making her feel as if she owed anything.

Yukina could only look down with somber eyes, a vice like pain growing in her chest at the hug, and what she is about to tell Lisa. But in her heart and mind, she knows it is the right thing to do. “Lisa, do you remember how we promised each other as kids that we would be together forever”?

“Yeah, what about it? ~” Lisa asks, obviously playing said memory back in her mind. Her smile grows ever warmer at the memory, much to Yukina’s dismay as she feels the pain in her chest sharpen as they separate and look each other dead in the eyes.

“You see, until recently I never thought anything negative of that promise, that it would come to fruition regardless of circumstances. Even when I had mistakenly driven you away so I could focus on singing back in middle school, I kept it in the back of my head that it would become our reality”. Yukina lets out everything in this, every word becoming slightly harder to let out than the last, but she knows this is the easy part.

“Wait, Yukina, does this mean…” Lisa feels as if she is about to explode with glee. Every fiber of her being has been preparing for this very moment. Her best friend is about to do what she thought was impossible.

“Yes Lisa, it means I have romantic feelings for you”. Yukina feels much lighter after letting that out. Though before she could continue, Lisa pounces on her, crashing her velvety lips onto Yukina’s, and throwing the two of them onto the pillows beside them on the bed.

The kiss, or rather make out session, is deep, fervent, passionate, and downright sensual to Lisa. Every ounce of love and affection she had for Yukina poured out into those 15 minutes before she felt the need to breathe. She gave thanks to whatever higher power there is out there that her parents were out the whole weekend and would not return until Sunday night. When she separated herself from Yukina and let her sit up, Lisa could not help but notice the tears welling up in her eyes, that seemingly begged for release. Looking at her in confusion and concern, she asks, “Wait, Yukina, what’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?”

At that question, the tears in Yukina’s eyes began to fall like a rampaging waterfall. She started shaking uncontrollably, in a vain effort to keep those tears at bay. But it was for naught, as they just kept coming and coming. ‘There she goes again, always willing to take the blame for anything and everything, even if she’s innocent on all accounts…’ was Yukina’s thought process through the tears. The pain in her chest becomes unbearable as she clenches the area right above her heart.

Instinctively, Lisa tries what she knows best and tries to comfort Yukina. But, with her free hand, she blocks Lisa from coming any closer. Lisa’s smile slowly fades away, and her eyes start losing their shine. Both features quickly flooded by only more confusion.

Through the tears and pain, Yukina finds it in herself to power through. Though it comes out in short and jagged sputters, each shorter than the last. “Wh-while yes, I do h-harbor romantic f-feelings for you Lisa, I-I do not feel r-right ever a-a-accepting yours… I-I can never accept th-them, n-n-not after what I had d-d-done to you o-o-o-o-over the past few weeks…” In the back of her mind, Yukina curses herself for stuttering out like this. She had thought this was going to be easier. Much easier.

These words, however broken, absolutely devastated the brunette. What she heard must have been an impossibility. Yukina loved her, but feels she doesn’t deserve to be loved by her? Slowly, and softly, she begins to speak. “Wh-what do you mean? That you can never feel right accepting any feelings I have for you?”

Silence fills the room. Yukina cannot seem to find it in herself to answer, and anytime she attempts to the emotional baggage in her chest throws its weight around, halting all progress she makes. It becomes too much for Lisa, as tears of her own began to fall, her fists reflexively clenching into her thighs in an attempt to hold them back. Alas, it was in vain as they just fell regardless. The sight of Lisa like this destroyed Yukina on the inside more than she already was, but regardless, she found it in herself to move her hand so it may rest on top of Lisa’s, squeezing tight, so both may draw strength from it. Softly, yet with a sternness and somber tone that meant she meant every word “I… just can’t… Not after this. After… after doing not only all of Roselia wrong the way I did, but especially you. I feel… as if I had done an irredeemable wrong to you. You have every right to be furious with me for being as selfish as I was. I know it doesn’t make much sense… but it feels right”. 

“You don’t need to apologize… If that’s what you feel is right, so be it…” Was Lisa’s response through the tears and grim realization the future she had envisioned with Yukina was gone. Her grip on Yukina’s hand went vice like to draw strength. “B-but, could I ask of something”?

“O-of course. Lisa, you can still ask things of me. You can still rely on me regardless of this”. Was Yukina’s response, her brows furrowing at how Lisa thought she still couldn’t rely on her despite this. 

“Oh. Then… could… could you stay the night? I don’t fully understand your decision, but I feel this may help me come to terms with it… even just a little bit…”

“Of course. If it helps you, so be it”. Was Yukina’s response, loosening her grip to bring Lisa into a hug, flashing her a small smile before doing so. “Remember, we’ll still be friends, and you can still rely on me. I can promise you that much”.

The hug sent Lisa’s tears into overdrive, squeezing tight onto Yukina’s lithe frame, causing her to rub circles onto the brunette’s back. “Th-thank you, Yukina. I promise I’ll remember that…” And so, the two stayed in each other’s arms, until they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So once again, thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this, I truly appreciate it from the bottom of my heart. I have had this idea in the back of my head ever since I completed my top 100 run for Neo Aspect on Endori (I parked at 11,825,320 for obvious reasons and ended at 37th place) and considering almost the whole planet is on lock down, I may as well try my hand at writing and finally making this idea a reality. And I'll say right now, this was liberating to write. it flowed so well out of my mind onto the word document. As to what SayoLisa means to me as a member of this fandom? It symbolizes that two souls can mend one another and can come out as stronger people in the end of almost anything. I also feel as if Sayo's character arc aligns almost stupidly well with the pairing as whenever Sayo has a problem with anything prior to Umbrella for the Autumn Rain, Lisa is right there to either fix it, or guide her in the right direction to fix it herself. Again, I would like to thank Akiha for proofreading and giving me tips and ideas as to how to make this first chapter flow better. And once again, thank you for reading. Any comments and/or kudos are greatly appreciated but not expected! As for social networks, you can find me on twitter at @mannythesavage1.
> 
> Edit 4/26/2020: I had asked to be critiqued on the writing, and one thing the person had made mention of was that Yukina and Lisa were OOC during that scene, so I felt the end of chapter 1 should be redone completely due ot that feedback. Hopefully this is a better end to that chapter to those reading.


End file.
